The present application relates to generating power for a radiation system using a generator situated on a rotating unit of the radiation system. The generator generates power based upon a rotational motion of the rotating unit relative to a stationary unit of the radiation system. While it finds particular application in the context of computed tomography (CT), it may also relate to other applications where it is desirable to deliver power to electronic components of a rotating unit.
Electronic components of a rotating unit often require power to be provided via a power coupling apparatus. For example, in CT systems, this power coupling apparatus typically comprises a slip-ring assembly and/or an inductive coupler configured to transfer power between a rotating unit and a stationary unit and/or between two rotating units.
Slip-ring assemblies are configured to transfer power between a rotating unit and another unit (e.g., a stationary unit or a second rotating unit) through the contact of two materials (e.g., via a sliding contact). Typically, these assemblies comprise two or more continuous conducting rings and two or more electrically conductive brushes. A first conducting ring is formed by the rotating unit and the second conducting ring is formed by the other unit. The brushes are coupled to at least one of the conducting rings, and during rotation of the rotating unit, the brushes that are coupled to a conducting ring rub against the other conducting ring to transfer power between the two units. While the use of slip-ring assemblies has proven effective for supplying power to electronic components of a rotating unit, slip-ring assemblies may be costly, may produce dust, and/or may require periodic maintenance.
Inductive couplers are configured to inductively transfer power between a rotating unit and another unit (e.g., a stationary unit or a second rotating unit). A primary winding is formed by a first unit, such as the stationary unit, and a secondary winding is formed by a second unit, such as the rotating unit. An alternating current is passed through the primary winding to induce a current in the secondary winding. In this way, power is transferred between the primary winding and the secondary winding, for example. While the use of inductive couplers has proven effective for supplying power to electronic components of a rotating unit, inductive couplers may be costly and/or require relatively high manufacturing precision.